Wanting
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Well, this is based off our Glee RP, and there's a lot of drama and Kinn love, so hope you like it :  Personally, I think it's a fun read...but that's because I wrote it... haha you be the judge! :
1. Surprises

**Hey guys! So this story is actually going to be based off our rp and half the credit goes to our Finn, **.net/u/2424532/Victoria1127 **so you should check out her stories, because she's pretty awesome too! I've added a couple things that weren't in the rp, but it's pretty close to how it went. So I hope you like it!**

Kurt sat on his bed and looked through the TV channels. He sighed and chose an old _Project Runway _episode, only to lie down and turn his back to the TV. He closed his eyes and frowned, burying his head into the sweatshirt Finn had given him. He breathed deeply and smelled Finn's cologne, calming him down, but leaving him feeling empty inside. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, texting Finn.

_I miss you :(_

He curled into a fetal position, with his back to the room. _Do I sound too needy? I haven't seen him in so long…I just miss him. _Kurt's phone buzzed and he quickly checked Finn's message.

_I miss you too! Don't worry, I'll be home soon 3_

Kurt smiled and relaxed a little, but he still had a nagging question. _I'm going to sound so desperate…_ He shook his head and texted Finn.

_Where are you?_

He leaned back._ I sound like I don't trust him. I do of course, I just don't trust other people…_

_I'm at Rach's. We're baking cookies!_

Kurt gripped his phone tightly. Ever since Finn had broken up with her they had tried to be friends, but it was difficult seeing as Finn had left her for Kurt. "Rachel…" Kurt whispered, upset, punching his pillow. He gathered himself to respond to Finn.

_Oh, okay :) Well then I'll see you later baby. I love you._

Kurt turned off his phone, unable to take any more. He knew Finn loved him, but because his boyfriend was bisexual he always felt as though he had to fight people off with a stick. Verbally, of course, and never in front of Finn. Finn didn't see how many people treated him like a piece of meat, or how many people looked down on his and Kurt's relationship.

Kurt sighed and curled up again, admiring his ring. _This was a promise Kurt. This IS a promise. Finn wouldn't have given this to you if you were just some fling. _

His thoughts drifted back to his 17th birthday, where the music was loud, the food was delicious, and Santana had made Lady fucking Gaga pop out of a huge birthday cake to surprise him. She had been trying to make up for kissing Finn a few days earlier. Finn was so upset and had never wanted to kiss her, and Kurt didn't believe he almost broke up with the boy.

Kurt shook his head and resumed his reminiscing of the moment in the party that Finn had taken him out onto the porch and professed his love for Kurt, asking if he would accept the promise ring that was now shining on Kurt's finger. Kurt swallowed. _There's nothing to worry about…_

"I love you too," a voice whispered softly in his ear. Kurt's eyes sprang open and he turned to find Finn Hudson kneeling next to the bed, grinning widely. "Finn!" Kurt smiled and jumped off the bed, tackling his boyfriend. "Hey baby," Finn kissed Kurt sweetly and looked at him concerned, "Have you been crying?" Kurt touched his face and, sure enough, it felt hot and there were a few tears. "N-no, I'm fine," he told Finn, wiping his eyes quickly, "I'm just really happy to see you!" Finn frowned and sat up, putting Kurt in his lap, "You need to tell me what's wrong. Did Karofsy and Azimio beat you up again? I swear… I'm going to kill them!" he fumed. "No, Finn they didn't do anything….," he kissed him softly, "Don't worry, okay?" Finn looked at him unsure, then pulled Kurt into a big hug, "Okay. Just tell me if something's wrong, alright?" Kurt nodded.

"Oh!" Finn jumped up, knocking Kurt off his lap. "I have a couple surprises for youuuu," he sang. Kurt giggled, "For me?" Finn walked in with a plate of cookies, "Rach said I could take these ones home, because she didn't want to eat them. I don't know why though…" he handed the plate to Kurt. "Finn!" Kurt burst out laughing at the cookies. Some had 'Finn loves Kurt' on them, others had 'F&K forever' and the remaining had 'I LOVE BOYS'. "You didn't really make these," Kurt laughed harder

Finn grinned, "Of course I did! You're always on my mind, Kurt." Kurt smiled and put the plate of cookies aside, letting all of his negative feelings disappear. "You're adorable," he kissed Finn. "You're cuter!" Finn kissed back, "And my second surprise," he grinned misheviously- "Kurt! Finn! Your food's going to get cold!" Carole called from the kitchen. "Will be right after dinner!" Finn finished quickly and he dragged Kurt upstairs.


	2. Football

"Finn, slow down!" Carole stared as her son tried to shove a whole piece of pizza in his mouth. "Da's wha he sai," Finn responded with his mouth full, pointing at Kurt, trying to eat faster. Kurt giggled blushed while Carole sighed and shook her head. Finn swallowed and took a long drink of water before standing, "Mom, me and Kurt and going to practice football!" Kurt looked at him confused, "We are? Oh! I mean, yes, we are!" Carole looked at him suspiciously, "Well just keep your door open, okay? And don't break anything in your room."

Finn shook his head, "We're going to the football field at school! You can't practice football in a room Mommy…" he giggled. "I don't know, Finn," Carole looked at him concerned, "It's a school night, and Burt's going to be home any minute." Finn looked at her sadly, "Pleaseeeeee!" Carole rolled her eyes and laughed, "Gaa Finn! I can't stand seeing you sad! Just make sure you're back by curfew." Finn hugged Carole and grabbed Kurt's hand, sprinting out the door. "Thanks, Carole!" Kurt called.

Finn held the car door open for Kurt and got in, backing out of the driveway. "I'm excited," he grinned. They began to drive to McKinley and Kurt turned to him, "I'm excited too! What, um, exactly- did you have in mind? Are we really practicing football?" he looked at Finn curiously. "Nope, "Finn grinned mischievously, "I was thinking we could get dirty on the football field... and then clean in the shower." Kurt's mouth fell open, "Yeah, that-that's sounds good."

Finn got out of the car and held the door open for Kurt, grabbing his hand, "I just thought it would be hot," he said, walking towards the stadium with Kurt, "All these bright lights, any one could see us at any moment, ugh you're so sexy," he kissed Kurt deeply. The pair walked to the 50 yard line, "Here? Right in the middle of the field?" he looked at Finn excitedly and leaned in to kiss him, but pushed him down in the mud instead.

"Hey!" Finn grinned and puled Kurt down, rubbing mud in his hair. Kurt grabbed Finn and kissed him, leaving streaks of mud on his face, "This is so dirty," he giggled. Finn flipped Kurt over and grinded into him, unbuttoning his shirt, "I heard you like it dirty." Kurt gasped and arched his back, sliding off Finn's t-shirt, "Do you?" Finn kissed Kurt's chest and stomach, "You could say that," he grinned evilly and took a handful of mud, throwing it on Kurt's chest. Kurt shrieked with laughter and tackled Finn, spreading mud all over the other boy's chest, "How do you like it now?" he drew a smiley face on Finn's chest with is finger. Finn kissed Kurt and wrote 'Property of Finn Hudson' all over his face with mud. Kurt kissed Finn's neck and lightly drew an arrow down Finn's chest, pointing at his pants, "Take 'em off," he whispered. Finn kissed Kurt's cheek and grinned, "I think it's time for that shower."


	3. Clean

Kurt followed Finn into the empty locker room, zoning in on the showers. "Wow," he said, "I've never seen it so empty in here before." Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him softly. "Well it's not so empty anymore, is it?" he grinned and tuned on the water, waiting for it to warm up, and walked back over to kiss Kurt. The smaller boy giggled into Finn's mouth and kneeled down, "These are much too dirty," he said unbuckling Finn's pants and looked up at him seriously, "They have to come off." Finn grinned and pulled off the rest of his clothes, watching as Kurt did the same.

The two walked under the spray of the shower and Finn grabbed Kurt's ass, sucking on his neck. "Mmm Finn…" Kurt moaned. "How do you do that?" Finn smiled and shrugged washing some mud out of Kurt's hair, "I dunno," he blushed, "Just love you I guess." Kurt stared at him lovingly and kissed his chest. "Ahhh," Finn sighed and hugged him, "so what do you wanna do?"

"Well," Kurt grinned, running his finger down Finn's chest, I can think of something you might like," he kneeled down to the floor, lightly kissing the tip of Finn's cock. Finn looked down at Kurt's angelic face which was about to do something very _very_ dirty and moaned, 'Oh please Kurt...you look so innocent, but your mouth is on my AHHH!" he breathed in sharply as Kurt began to take him in, slowly swirling his tongue. Finn pulled Kurt's hair and whimpered, "Ohh, yes baby ahhh I love you." Kurt groaned in response and bobbed his head faster, taking Finn in all the way. "Fuck, Kurt I'm so close," he panted. Kurt hummed around Finn, clenching his throat muscles. "Agggh baby! So good, oh my god Kurt!" Finn screamed as he came, sliding down the shower tiles and kissing the boy.

Kurt kissed Finn back and looked at him nervously, "Was I okay? I've-I've never done that before and I really hope I did a good job because-" Finn cut him off with a kiss. "Kurt that was perfect," he smiled, "You're perfect. Do you want to cuddle?" Kurt sighed and nodded, resting his head on Finn's shoulder as the water beat down on them, "I love you," he whispered to Finn. The taller boy grinned,, "I love you more," he began to leave a hickey on Kurt's neck and pulled back suddenly, "WHAT TIME IS IT." Kurt looked at the clock at the other side of the locker room, "Oh my god it's almost 11!" Finn kissed Kurt and eyed his crotch for a moment before pulling them both up, "We'll take care of you later, okay?" he promised, "But right now, we have to get home!"

969696

The boys burst through the front door, sopping wet and wearing a change of clothes that Finn had brought. "MOM!" Finn yelled, "I'm so sorry we're late, we lost track of time and, and," Cariole stared at him, "This is NOT how this works Finn!" Kurt looked at her, upset, "Carole, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. You know I'm picky about my skin and I'm the reason we're late." Carole looked at both of them, "You have a curfew for a reason! If you want to be treated like men then act like it! Kurt, I'm going to leave it to your dad how he'll handle you, but Finn I'm afraid you're grounded." Finn stared at her, "Mom that not fair!" he complained. "I don't want to hear it." Carole said, "Go to your room." Finn took Kurt's hand and started to bring him upstairs. "No, Finn," Carole said sternly, "Just you." Finn looked at her angrily and grabbed Kurt's face, giving him a long, wet kiss. He pulled away and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Night baby," he squinted his eyes at Carole and stormed up the stairs, slamming his door. Kurt turned quietly and walked down to his room.

Kurt's phone buzzed as he was drying off and getting ready for bed. Finn's message appeared.

_I love you more than anything in the world, Kurt. I'm sneaking down to your room once Mom goes to sleep._

Kurt sighed and typed the response he really didn't want to type.

_Finn I love you too. But if we get caught we'll never be able to go into each other's rooms again. I want to be with you tonight, but I don't want to risk it._

He knew how Finn would respond. His mind was set.

_No. I'm coming because I love you._

Kurt looked around sadly and realized he would have to go to drastic measures.

_I love you with all my heart. Which is why I'm locking my door tonight._

He walked up the stairs and turned the lock with a heavy heart.

_:(_

Kurt closed his eyes and considered running up to Finn's room to hug him, but instead wrote-

_I love you more than you will ever know Finn. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight baby._

He turned off his phone, knowing all too well that Finn wouldn't respond.

Finn stared at his phone and threw it across the room, knocking a picture of Kurt off the dresser. He curled up under his covers and cried himself to sleep.


	4. School Days

Kurt woke up to Beyonce the next morning, his face still a little puffy from crying. He showered, got dressed, and shuffled upstairs to the kitchen. Finn sat at the table in his pajamas, staring off into space while eating a bowl of cereal. His hair was ruffled and he looked tired, not that he even looked at Kurt once he sat down. "Good morning," Kurt said quietly, kissing Finn's cheek. He knew the boy wasn't really mad at him, he just needed comfort.

Finn looked at him with a softer expression, "Good morning Kurt." Kurt scooted his chair next to Finn's and gave him a long hug, kissing him softly. A tear ran down Finn's cheek and Kurt kissed it away quickly. Finn pulled Kurt onto his lap, "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too baby," Kurt smiled. Finn picked up Kurt and carried him upstairs, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk." Kurt shook his head, "You weren't," he said quietly, "You just love me." Finn grinned, "That's true," he placed Kurt on his bed, "but to make it up to you, you get to pick what I'm wearing today." Kurt widened his eyes, "Skinny jeans!" he smiled. Finn laughed, "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

After Finn was dressed, the two got to school and were suddenly cornered by Karofsy and Azimio. "What's up homos? That's a very nice outfit you have there Hudson Your pretty little boyfriend must've picked it out for you." Karofsky winked at Kurt. Finn stepped in front of Kurt, "Yeah, he did. Leave him alone." Azimio chuckled, "Make us Hudson." Finn shoved both of them and Kurt grabbed Finn's arm, "Finn, no!" The two bullies stood up and walked closer. "Oh just get it over with," Kurt snapped, "Slushie us and we'll be on our way." Karofsky stepped closer to Kurt, "As you wish, Hummel." Suddenly, Finn and Kurt were drenched with grape slushies and Karofsky and Azimio high fived each other, laughing as they walked away.

Finn took Kurt's hand and they walked into the bathroom, ignoring the stares. Once they were inside, Kurt let out a frustrated scream and collapsed on the floor. Finn knelt down and picked him up, hugging him tightly, patting his back like a baby. Kurt sniffled into Finn's shoulder and held him tightly. Finn rubbed his back comfortingly and wiped some tears from his eyes. He put Kurt down who breathed shakily and motioned for Finn to lean back so he could wash the slushie out of his hair. Finn walked over and kissed softly, leaning into Kurt's gentle touch over the sink. Once Finn was clean he took care of Kurt and the two walked to class together hand in hand.

969696

Kurt felt a little ball of paper hit his head and he turned, fearing the worst. Instead, he saw his boyfriend grinning at him widely, motioning to the paper on the ground. Pretending to listen to what Mr. Shue was saying, Kurt bent down subtly and picked up the paper. He unfolded it and read

_Hey bestest boyfriend ever! :)  
I just wanted to say you're really cute and I can't stop thinking about you, which is making the Spanish I don't understand even harder to pretend like I understand. Haha so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me tonight… your choice! Mom won't be home until late tonight, so how about 5 o'clock? Check YES or NO :) -Your Finn_

"Kurt, you know there's no note passing in class," Mr. Shue said sternly, "Bring it here." Kurt flushed and handed him the note. Mr. Shue read it and looked at Kurt awkwardly, "You… probably don't want me to read this out loud." Kurt looked down, "Um… you would be correct." He looked at Finn, "Hey Mr. Shue…" he said quietly. He looked at the two boys, "Okay well, um, Spanish," he motioned for Kurt to sit down. Kurt sat down and scribbled something on a new sheet of paper quickly, tossing it over his shoulder. Finn caught it and opened the paper,

_**YES**_


	5. Shock

Kurt knocked on Finn's door quietly and heard, "Don't come in! I'm naked!" He looked at the door confused. "Haha just kidding, I'm wearing boxers." Kurt opened the door to find his boyfriend under the covers of his bed and he checked is watch- 5:05. "I've seen you naked before," he laughed "Did you forget we had a date?" he smiled. "Nope," Finn grinned and opened the covers, patting the spot next to him invitingly. Kurt giggled and put in the movie, cuddling next to Finn.

"What did you pick?" Finn kissed Kurt' neck and wrapped his arms around him. "She's The Man," Kurt sighed, "it's funny, and a little romantic," he melted more into Finn. "Really?" he kissed Kurt's cheek, "That's sounds so interesting…" he sucked Kurt's earlobe. "Um yeah," Kurt stuttered, "It's a really good movie." Finn grinned and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I know we've been kinda physical lately and we should just calm down and cool off sometimes, _but you make it so hard to be good._ Kurt shivered and grinded softly into Finn, "I do that?" Finn nodded and lifted the other boy's shirt off, reaching down to take off his pants and underwear. He kissed Kurt as he ran his hands all over his chest, "We should probably pay attention to the movie."

Kurt gasped, "How can I possibly pay attention when you're doing that?" Finn moved his hands lower to stroke Kurt, "Try." Kurt moaned and thrust into Finn's hand, "Ohh Finn…" Finn chuckled, "I'm not in the movie. Now come on, Kurt. Pay attention. What's going on right now? Who is that?" he stroked Kurt faster. "That-That's D-duke he likes Olivia but Viola likes himmm…mm Finn that feels so good." Finn took his hands off Kurt, "I should stop. I'm distracting you from the movie." Kurt whipped his head around and kissed Finn hard, "You better not stop," he whispered. Finn grinned and continued to stroke Kurt. "Finn I want you insid-" Kurt let out a high pitched gasp unable to finish his sentence.

"I want you inside of me," Finn said quickly, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt looked at him surprised, "Are you sure?" Finn nodded, "I want it. Nowwww." Kurt kissed him quickly and looked at him nervously, "O-Okay." He prepared Finn and slid on a condom, putting on lube. "Ready?" he whispered. Finn grinned, "Yeah, baby." Kurt pushed in slowly and started to thrust. Finn yelped in pain but it quickly turned into moans of pleasure, "Oh Kurt, please, faster." Kurt panted quickly, "Finn you're so tight…I'm really close." Finn threw his head back, "Me too, ahh Kurtttttt!" he came rapidly at the same time at his boyfriend.

"OH MY GOD FINN!" Carole yelled in the doorway. "CAROLE?" Kurt yelled, pulling out quickly. "MOM!" Finn screamed, throwing a blanket over Kurt and himself, "KNOCK FIRST OH MY GOD." Carole looked at him shocked, "I-I-I did, but you didn't, and then my hand…" she pointed to her hand which was bleeding, "I'm just gonna, um…" she closed the door quickly and went downstairs. Kurt looked at Finn horrified. Finn shook his head and kissed Kurt and lay next to him, playing with his hair, "I love you." Kurt was still terrified, "I love you too, but Finn!" Finn looked down, "I should go talk to her." He put on some clothes, kissed Kurt quickly, and made his way downstairs.


	6. Lock

"Mom?" Finn walked into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table crying. "Mom- I'm so sorry…you know Kurt and I have-done um, that before and I'm really sorry you had to see it. I thought…I'm sorry," looks at her sadly. "Finn," she said quietly into her hands. "What?" he said nervously. She sat up and laughed, not a single tear on her face, "I'd make a really good actress wouldn't I?" Finn looked at her angrily, "That's not funny, Mom. I thought you were really fucking upset and had a problem with us," he ran upstairs and locked his door, undressing again and getting into bed with Kurt.

"Remind me to never give a shit about her again okay?" he kissed Kurt. "Aw, Finn she loves you. What's wrong? Did she ground you again?" Finn explained what happened to Kurt and they heard Carole on the other side of the door, "Finn, please! It was just a joke!" Finn looked at the door upset, "Just go away Mom! I'm naked and in bed with someone that knows when it's okay to mess with me and when it isn't." Carole leaned on the door, "Finn- don't make me come in there." "I locked the door," Finn said, "and I have the only key. So leave us alone." "Fine Finn," Carole said, walking down the stairs, "Fine."

Finn hugged Kurt tightly and whispered, "Will you stay with me tonight?" Kurt smiled and kissed him softly, "Of course I will baby." Finn grinned, "You know, all of my problems disappear when you kiss me." Kurt looked at him lovingly and rested his head on Finn's chest, "I love you." Finn kissed Kurt's head and stroked his hair, "I love you more baby, goodnight."

**The next morning:**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open to find Finn leaning over him kissing him softly. He twitched a little in surprise and Finn pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry baby, you just looked so perfect" he kissed Kurt's cheek, "Plus I wanted to wake you up because I smell pancakes!" Kurt smiled and kissed Finn again, "You're a lot better than my alarm clock. Wait…pancakes? You're not still mad at Carole?" Finn shook his head, "I talked to her earlier. We got things straightened out. It's okay. _We're _okay," he grinned and nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"I really love you Finn," Kurt looked deeply into his eyes, "As long as I have you with me, I never have to worry if someone is accepting me or loving me…I know you do, and nobody has ever loved me like you do. You're an incredible, gorgeous, smart, talented, charming man. *tears up a little* And you're all mine..*leans down to kiss Finn* I love you baby. More than I'll ever be able to show..but I love you so, so much." Finn smiled, "I'll never leave you…we'll get married and stay in Lima or go far far away, and I'll be happy because I'm waking up next to you and seeing your smile every morning and giggling at your crazy outfits and dancing in the living room and holding hands at the mall…I want it all, and I want it with you. I love you. You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. And one day, we're going to get married and live together forever and we'll always be happy. It's our story. It's how it's supposed to happen. And it's beautiful. And it's funny. And we're gonna make it a happy ending."

**Okay so I was crying from adorable at the end..lol Sorry, I know it was long, it ended up being kind of a summary of everything our rp has done so far. But I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
